


I Always Will

by Writingawrong



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingawrong/pseuds/Writingawrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheesy, short E/R fic that I wrote for someone on tumblr who wanted some cuddle time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Will

”Go home, Enjolras. It’s been a long day and you have a rally in the morning.” Chetta rubbed his back gently and took the cleaning rag from his hand. The cafe was empty with the exception of Enjolras and Musichetta. He sighed knowing that arguing with her would get him nowhere. “Goodnight, Chetta. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

His heavy lids obstructed his vision causing him to trip over the figure slumped lazily against his door. “The fuck… R?” Grantaire looked up, his ice blue eyes covered slightly by unruly black curls. “Apollo! It seems that I forgot my key or maybe I jus’ couldn’t find it…” Enjolras rolled his cauliflower blue eyes. He would be lying if he said this didn’t happen on a weekly basis. The cynic would show up at his door claiming he couldn’t get into his own apartment one floor up.”It’s probably in your pocket just like it is every other time.” He grumbled as he lifted the smaller man and unlocked the door at the same time. “Can I jus’ stay ‘ere? I think Jehan has Courf over again and well they aren’t exactly quiet.” He winked suggestively as Enjolras rolled his eyes again before setting Grantaire onto his couch. He didn’t even bother answering as he went through the same motions he always did when R showed up like this. 

As Enjolras slept in his own bed, Grantaire lay on the scratchy couch in a borrowed pair of sleep pants and a shirt that hung loosely on his small frame. His heart beat against his chest as he built up his courage. “You can do this, R. The worst he can do is make you leave. Breath. Breath.” He mumbled and rose gently making his way to the bedroom door. 

Enjolras sat up as the door opened. “Are you ok? Did you throw up in the living room again?” The words flew out of his mouth spun with worry and tainted with sleep. Grantaire laughed nervously. “Um no, I’m fine. I just wanted to- I was wondering if I could-” He stumbled over his words. “Just say it, Grantaire. I’m tired.” He shuffled to the bed whispering “Do you permit it?” before crawling in and waiting to be kicked out and screamed at, but it never came. Enjolras sighed and pulled the shocked man into his side. “Of course I do” he mumbled softly into the unruly black curls.

 

“I always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add on to this or just let it be?


End file.
